Until Now
by Rhiannon of the Forest
Summary: A new life joins the living right as one bids it's farewell. Sasuke and many other citizens of Konoha are overcome with grief. Incredibly sad at first... Well, at least to me. I nearly cried as I wrote it. Sad SasuHina oneshot.


Sasuke didn't cry. He just didn't. The pain he had gone through had made him tougher than steel. It took a lot to make him regret, and even more to make him depressed. But Sasuke never cried.

Until now.

The steady, nonbreaking beep of flat line filled the hospital room, joining the newborn baby girl's first cries. Sasuke fell to his knees, clutching Hinata's lifeless hand, still warm and slightly sweaty from the strains of childbirth. His scream of anguish drowned out all other sounds. The doctors present were shocked. A few nurses, gloves covered in still warm blood, felt tears dripping down their cheeks, to be absorbed by their masks.

Outside, Sakura collapsed sobbing into Naruto's arms, as the blonde Hokage's tears fell into her soft pink hair. Their son, a robust, orange-hair two-year-old, didn't know why his parents were so distraught. Tenten buried her tearful face into Neji's chest as his lavender eyes brimmed with grief for the first time in years. Hiashi was vaguely aware of Hanabi falling to the ground at his feet, crying silently. Kurenai's long dark hair hung in front of her face as she mourned the loss of her timid pupil. Kiba wrapped his arms around Akamaru's thick, shaggy neck, causing the fur by his eyes to dampen. Shino slid out of the cushioned hospital chair onto the cool floor, staring, stunned, at the white tiles. Shikamaru held Ino close as the pink rose, which she had planned to give Hinata as a gift for her first child, dropped to the ground. The little girl at Ino's side looked up, confused at her father. Shikamaru's eyes overflowed as he realized how lucky he was that both Ino and his daughter survived when she was born. Kakashi sagged against the wall, painfully remembering being one of the first to know she was pregnant. Rock Lee and Gai didn't do their typical loud hug-and-sob pose. They both sat in their chairs, staring in silence as tears fell from their large, circular eyes. The doctor didn't have to tell them. Sasuke's yell of grief said everything.

A nurse held the door open as Sasuke stumbled out, fresh tears on his cheeks and a small pink bundle in his arms. Sakura and Naruto embraced him immediately, being sure to be gentle around the small legacy of Hinata. They knew him best, excepting his now-late wife. They stepped away as Hiashi stood in front of the mourning Uchiha.

Sasuke thought he detected a small glimmer of a tear in the corner of Hiashi's eye, but he couldn't be sure. The reigning Hyuuga gazed down at the child. It seemed like centuries that the two men stood there. Nobody moved. There was no sound, except for the occasional sniff of quiet sob. Finally, with the slight swish of robes against tile, Hiashi was gone.

"Anything that she needs," Neji gestured to the baby. "She will have. Just ask for anything, and I will get it for her." It was obvious he was having a hard time controlling his voice from cracking from the emotional strain. Tenten nodded in agreement. Just then the infant's pale, lavender eyes opened and stared up at her father.

The newborn really was a replica of her mother. A patch of deep indigo hair topped her head, still damp from the bath after she was born. Milky orbs were surrounded by fair skin. The only difference was her nose, which looked more like Sasuke's than Hinata's. The newborn yawned, sleepy from the meal of colostrum from the hospital's supply. Hanabi hobbled over, and gazed at her tiny niece fondly though flooded eyes.

"She's beautiful." Hanabi whispered.

One by one, people came to see the small baby that reminded them so much of the shy, sweet soul that has just fled this world. Not much was said; Sympathies for Hinata's death, comments on the baby, and promises of help, if needed, were all murmured quietly and respectfully. Soon Sasuke was the last in the hallway, staring at his sleeping daughter.

He took her home, placing her gently in the crib. Hinata had poured all of her effort into the child's room when she found out she had conceived. Sometimes Sasuke had just stood in the doorway, watching her paint, scrub, dust, polish, and arrange items in the room until she got it just the way she wanted it.

Sasuke suddenly remembered the meaning of Hinata's name. Hinata. Towards the sun. That was both the meaning of her name, and her philosophy. Hinata had always found the light in the darkest of times. As tears met carpet, Sasuke flicked the light switch, dimming the room. He walked down the hall, not even bothering to change clothes as he fell, numb, into bed. Sasuke wasn't used to not having Hinata's warm body to wrap his arms around.

Sasuke didn't cry himself to sleep. He just didn't. His personality and experiences made him


End file.
